It costs too much to Love
by Jordon5
Summary: Quinn Fabray has everything. Perfect boyfriend, perfect family, perfect grades, perfect life. But just what do you do when the need to be perfect corrodes at your soul and you have no hope? Warning: Ana, mia, language
1. Chapter 1

**{First Glee Fic!:) Here's somthing that's been roaming around in my head for a couple months. The Title is a lyric from Paper Bag by Fiona Apple. I hope you enjoy! Is a one-shot for right now, but could become more if anyone wants!:) -Jordon Shyanne}**

Quinn Fabray was good at many things. She had good grades, she was the first sophomore to be captain of the Cheerios in the history of the Cheerios, and she was dating the quarterback, Finn Hudson. She was good at getting what she wanted, when she wanted, exactly how she wanted it.

But if there was anything Quinn wasn't good at, it was facing defeat. She loathed it with the passion usually reserved for JewFro and ManHands. She had been raised a Fabray, damn it. She reached for perfection and accepted nothing less.

"Sloppy babies! You think this is hard? Try paroling the Mexican border with nothing but a spoon to protect yourself from the local drug cartels, THAT"S hard!" Coach Sylvester's voice echoed throughout the sweltering hot gym. The Cheerios had been practicing for two hours, going through the flips and stunts and chants until they were bow legged and drenched in sweat. Quinn's legs were shaking and she was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"You disgust me! Get out of my sight!" And with that, they were released to go home. She drug herself to her car that sat in the McKinnley parking lot. She deposited her gym bag into the back seat and took a minute to stop and rest. The world lurched and she rested her head against the steering wheel for a moment. _That probably wouldn't have happened if wouldn't have been such a pig earlier._ **I didn't mean too.** She grouchily replies to her subconscious. Yes, she had eaten earlier, too much in fact. On top of her normal breakfast of wheat toast and ice water, she had binged at Lunch and had eaten in the cafeteria. She had meant to only eat a Sue Sylvester Shake, to get rid of the water weight, but Finn just had to get pizza. She couldn't take the greasy aroma rolling off of the calorie laden food, and had stuffed it into her mouth so fast she had nearly burnt her tongue off. Finn was cool about it, and went to get another piece. Before she knew it, the italian food was residing in her stomach.

She pulled into her driveway and put the car in park. She gathered all of her things and made her way into her house. She was greeted by her golden retriever, Toby, but she didn't have the energy to play with him, or even pet him. She went straight up the stairs and eased herself onto her bed. She had so much homework, but her head was pounding, and her world was spinning, and her stomach was doing something strange. _That's called digestion. It's what happens when you eat more than I say you're allowed to. You know what you have to do now. _

The voice is back, and louder than earlier. Tears spring to her eyes. She scrunched her face up, trying to hold in the exhausted sobs. **I don't want to do that. It's so scary. **_Well, maybe you'll think ahead next time. Put on your fucking big girl panties and deal. This is the price of being on top. This is the price you pay to be you. _**I'll do anything, just not that. **_Go... _She slowly pulls herself from her soft mattress and shuts herself into her bathroom. She kneels in front of the toilet. She had always rolled her eyes at those ridiculous Lifetime movies where the girl starts off eating 'healthy' and ends up shoving her fingers down her esophagus. How did she end up being such a fucking cliche?

The stomach acid burns the back of her throat, but she keeps pressing down on the back of her throat until she dry heaves. She flushes and rinses out her mouth. As she washes the regurgitated food and thick saliva off of her purging fingers, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Yes. Quinn Fabray is many things. Popular, talented, and bitchy to name a few. But she is not a failure and she is not a quitter. She knows it's not right, but when all you want is to be the best you have a long road ahead of you.

**{What do you think? Review!}**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I know, its been a while, but I'm trying to be better! Please review, tell me what you think. Give me feedback!)**

_Bebeep.. bebeep.. bebeep.._

I struggle to open my eyes. Eventually I manage to crack my eyelids. Cutting through the darkness are the red digits on my alarm clock. _5:15_. I throw back the covers and force myself to get out of bed. On auto pilot I change out of my pajamas in to sweats, then make my way to our basement. When I was inducted into the Cheerios, I begged my mother and father to install a gym in our basement. I have a state of the art treadmill, elliptical, stationary bike, and weight lifting station. Making my way down the stairs, I chug some water for my water bottle. Checking the clock, I jump on the first machine, I turn off my mind, and begin my daily morning workout.

Exactly an hour and fifteen minutes later, I drag myself away from the basement and head upstairs. Grabbing my iPhone from its dock and open the 'MyFitnessPal' app, I quickly log all of the exercise I just did. _675calories burned._ I'm sweaty, sore, and exhausted, but still proud of myself. I throw my phone onto my bed, and gradually make my way into my bathroom, into the shower.

9:20. I'm sitting in Geometry, but my mind isn't focused in on math. The idiot football player next to me has a bag of hot Cheetos. The smell is rolling out of the bag and my mouth is watering so bad I'm surprised I'm not drooling. I've been unintentionally staring at him for a good five minutes, when he catches me watching him. Puzzled, he looks down at the bag of calorie laden treats, then back at me, he slowly sticks it across the aisle.

"You want some?"

I shake myself out of my reverie. I pull my mouth into a sneer. "Eww, no. I was just thinking how disgusting you look stuffing your face." He goes back to his desk.

"Whatever, bitch."

**(Review? :])**


End file.
